


since the first time i met you

by daddyissuessimp



Category: Greys Anatomy
Genre: F/F, I don’t know what this is, Lexie Grey and Mark Sloan Live, PTSD, all gurls are alive, although lexie and mark ain’t endgame, ameila shepherd issa mood, greys anatomy - Freeform, i’ve only seen 3 books for this ship, lexie grey but make her undead, lexie is an attending, lowkey got into this ship, simps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyissuessimp/pseuds/daddyissuessimp
Summary: i’ve only read like 2 books of this ship and i’m hooked on it
Relationships: Lexie Grey/Amelia Shepherd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve only read like 2 books of this ship and i’m hooked on it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prologue

“doctor grey she coding starting compressions”

lexie runs into the icu room turing off her pager this is the 3rd patient that’s coded after the 2 way train crash that kill 7 people and injured 17 more on the scene 

“wilson charge to 250...CLEAR!”

_*beep...beep....beep*_

“she’s stable for now wilson i want 30 minute checks” lexie states leaving the room to check on other patients 

“hey little grey” amelia smiles, lexie always had a thing for the other shepherd when they first met...yea she slept with mark but that’s in the past lexie didn’t know what drew her to the other neurosurgeon was it her laugh, smile her personality or (maybe her trauma) truth is lexie didn’t know but she would never admit to liking girl shepherd 

“doctor s-shepherd, what’s up” amelia little smile appears moving closer to the other grey who’s updating medical charts since her residents (expect jo wilson) failed to do 

after the plane crash amelia joined seattle grace mercy west since derek hand injury stopped him from operating also taking his place as chief of neurosurgery (which derek really wasn’t happy about) amelia took lexie under her wing also stealing her from derek both girls became close friends both wanting it to be more but would never admit it 

“just wanted to see you that’s all...you look stressed what’s up” amelia closes the chart the other neurosurgeon was writing in sighing in the process 

“2 of my patients died already in the space of an hour ames” lexie turns to look at girl shepherd who embraces her into a hug

“don’t worry little grey it happens...how about we-“

before amelia could finish her sentence both girls pagers go off, both ruining in opposite directions, lexie ruining to CT for another patient while amelia runs to peds 

“scans are up doctor grey” lexie sits in the other chair beside murphy looking at the scans which shows subdural haematoma 

“what’s that there murphy” lexie points to the screen 

“definitely a subdural haematoma should i book an OR” 

“yea and you can scrub in”

after a successful surgery and no more patients to check up on lexie takes a break in the attendings lounge updating charts enjoying the peace and quiet 

“there you are” meredith walks in the lounge “how’s your day been” meredith smiles sitting down beside lexie 

“could be better i lost 2 patients and the other had a subdural haematoma surgery was a success and she is now in the recovery wing and now i’ve got to update charts my residents forgot to do...you?”

”well i had a appendectomy earlier which went smoothly then a tumour removal other than that nothing much” 

* _beep beep*_  
  


”that’s mines gotta go bye lex”

”bye” lexie sighs slowly falling asleep on the couch hoping not to have nightmares even tho it’s been 3 years she still gets nightmares of the plane crash 

today was gonna be a long day

after amelia surgery the other neurosurgeon went looking for lexie checking the pit to the on-call rooms eventually checking the lounge what she saw broke her heart, there was lexie curled up in a ball scared dripping of sweat, crying mumbling incorrectly

“lexie” swiftly moving beside the other grey amelia tries to wake the scared girl up gently shaking her “lex” amelia gently shakes her again which wakes her sitting up panicking breathing heavily hands covering her face amelia moves closer resting a hand on her back with her other hand moving hair tucking it behind her ears

“she’s dead ames she’s dead” lexie chocked out still sobbing 

“who the patient” lexie shakes her head at the response 

“mer-meredith she’s dead th-the plane crash kil-killed my sister” complete heart broken at lexie she pages meredith knowing she’d rather see for herself that her sister is alive 

not even 2 minutes later meredith runs into room knowing the page was about lexie, yea the sisters were close before the plane crash but after it brought them closer together 

“lexie...what’s wrong, another nightmare” meredith moves to the other side lexie hugging her 

“you-you died in the plane crash you died”

both girls heartbroken by what’s in front of them comfort the crying girl 

“we all survived thankfully lex” meredith says calmly as lexie starts to calm down 

meredith mouths a thank you to amelia, all three girls sit in silence until meredith pager goes off 

“will you take care of her, driver her home i’ll be home soon” soon meredith runs out the room to ICU

”c’mon lex let’s go home” amelia helps lexie stand up taking her arms 

amelia helps lexie in the car both girls head home, also helping lexie into the house, taking her upstairs to the bathroom running her bath, lexie reaching to talk off her srcub top but stopped by amelia 

“here let me i’m taking care you till you feel better” amelia takes her scrub top fingers grazing lexie pale skin sending shivers down both girls spine, amelia pulls off the other greys srcub pants 

“i’ll let you take the rest off yourself i’ll be in my room when your finished” lexie nods in response amelia leaves the room letting lexie go for her bath in peace 


	2. chapter 2

_flash back_

_about 27,000 feet in air the plane holding lexie, meredith, mark, arizona and cristina starts falling from the sky hitting trees derek flying out of the plane as the plane hits another tree, the back of the plane snapping in half with lexie in it_

_trapped under the plane lexie slams a seatbelt weakly against the plane catching the attention of mark, meredith and cristina and even a screaming arizona_

_the 3 surgeons run towards the noise all realising its lexie making sure she isn’t dead mark lies down comforting lexie “we are gonna get you out of here”_

_mark fixes cristina shoulder both surgeons lifting the top wing of the plane barley getting of the other grey_

_present day_

”and that’s what happened well there was a lot more but i don’t feel like getting into it” amelia hands lexie more ice cream whipping escaped tears from lexie’s eyes “you’re the first person i’ve told” lexie chuckles, amelia pulling lexie closer in there cuddle warm fuzzy feelings travelling up the girls bodies smiling to themselves 

breaking the comfortable silence meredith and derek laughing, knocking things off the floor 

“sounds like they’re having fun” amelia chuckles but soon realises lexie drifted off to sleep lexie head lying on the neurosurgeon chest holding her close 

the following morning both girls wake up to the sight of meredith smirking at the pair lying on the couch close together too close to be “best friends” 

“cmon we have work” both girls groan having to get up from there comfy position, quickly going for showers (separately lolz) and jumping in the car before there late for rounds 

“so did anything happen between yous to last night” meredith questions smirking 

“no mer we talked and i fell asleep our clothes stayed on we are just friends” lexie reassures but also hurt by her own words amelia looks over to lexie also a little hurt both girls wish they were more than friends 

maybe amelia can change that later today 


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is shorter than usual cause the last time i wrote this it deleted on me and it was a really long chapter at the time:(

hurt and embarrassed thats what amelia shepherd was feeling right now after just been outed to the whole hospital for being a recovering drug addict, in front of her friends who didn't even know about her past, 

_i_ _n front of lexie_

who was giving a consult on her sister's patient with a blank expression on her face while meredith was sending both girls worried looks, derek disappointed with amelia even though he already knew about amelia past, owen taking the upset daughter way from the ER to a private room, before amelia could run off, lexie, takes amelia arm taking her to the on-call room.

"a-are you alright i mean why would you be, i wouldn't be okay but are you oka-" lexie rumbles on only to be cut off by soft lips crashing on hers kissing her hungrily amelia's hands tangled in lexie's hair, lexie's hand cupping amelia's face. amelia softly biting the other neurosurgeon bottom lip asking for entrance, lexie opening her mouth a little letting amelia tongue sliding through battling for dominance, only pulling away for air when needed stumbling towards the bed lexie lying with back on the bed pulling amelia on top of her, they fell into another kiss which was more rougher and passionate lexie pulling amelia scrub top off hands grazing the other neurosurgeon abs, amelia pulling of lexie's scrub top kissing down the other greys neck earning soft moans, the other shepherd found herself grinding against the other grey's thigh, both girls letting out small gasps

"OH MY GOD" both girls jump at the voice of meredith walking in lexie pushing the other surgeon off her gently "i _knew_ it you're sleeping with my sister" meredith chuckles picking up lexie's scrub top throwing at her "how long has this been going on for" both girls pulling on there scrub tops amelia sighing annoyed for being interrupted "not long since the embarrassing moment in the ER" 

"i've got surgery" amelia walks out pushing past meredith leaving lexie confused looking at meredith

"derek has moved to DC" both girls just stare at each other in silence a comfortable one, lexie moving to give meredith space to sit "are you okay" all meredith can do is nod resting her head on lexie shoulder "i'll be okay but what i do want to know is whats wrong with amelia"

"i don't know mer i mean do i look bad why am i even asking that of course i don't even mark knows that, i miss mark can't believe he want back to new york" all meredith can do is smile at her younger sister rambling thankful to still have her when things get tough especially when cristina left her only person that soon became alex but also lexie aswell 

* _beep beep*_

meredith's pager goes off 911 of OR2 "i gotta go i'll see you later" meredith runs off hoping no one has killed this patient leaving lexie alone in the on-call room just leaving lexie to wonder what the hell happened with her and amelia 

maybe amelia was annoyed at being interrupted, maybe she regretted was she did truth is lexie had no idea at all 


End file.
